A Simple Question
by whiterose55
Summary: Xion has a simple question for Riku that he refuses to answer.


**A/N: Just a little something that come into my mind. Hope you like :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, though I sure wish I owned Riku ;)**

**A Simple Question**

I stared at her through my blindfold. I could feel my cheeks fill with blood. I willed myself not to blush. Where did she hear this? How could I answer her? I thought of all the ways that I could answer this question. She looked up at me with blue eyes waiting patiently for the answer. Her short hair swayed slightly with the wind blowing. I looked over to my right side hoping for an escape. It wasn't even that bad of a question, it was just so much worse since I've started to develop some sort of bond with the girl. I knew it was weak and so very messed up, but I couldn't help myself slowly start caring for her. I stared out into the streets of Twilight Town, and I wondered briefly if she would just forget the question.

"Riku?"

I sighed of course she wouldn't let me just not answer. She was a stubborn and always curious thing.

"Yeah?"

"Well? What's a kiss?"

"Where did you hear about that anyways?" I asked roughly, while images of me showing her just what a kiss was flowed through my mind.

"Well Axel kind of mentioned it to Roxas, he was making fun of him or something. But when I asked them what that was they wouldn't tell me. They were being mean," Xion said with pout.

"So you asked me?"

"Yes, you always answer my questions," she said happily. "So what is it?"

"Well…when two people really care about each other, they sometimes want to show it in a physical way.." I started, why was this so hard? "Um… So they…Um…"

"They what?" I could feel my face getting hot, I knew I must've been as red as a tomato.

"Theypresstheirlipstogether," I blurted out so fast I knew from the look in there face I would have to repeat myself.

"What?" she asked, I sighed.

"They…press their lips together," I finished while looking down. "Or sometimes the put their lips on somebody's forehead, or cheek or other places…." I blushed from where my thoughts took me.

"Oh," she replied. "I have another question."

"You always have a question," I replied though I was slightly amused. I smiled down at her and her innocence. I was surprised she let the kissing question go so easily, actually, she usually could ask question after question about things.

"Can I see your eyes?"

"What?" That I was not expecting, she never ceased to surprise me.

"Well I already know the reason why you wear the blindfold," she said, I remembered the day she asked me about it. "But I want to see your eyes."

"You won't like what you see," I replied.

"I'll be the judge of that," she said firmly. Stubborn thing she was. I sighed and took off my blindfold slowly. I knew what she would see, golden eyes and the darkness inside me that I try so hard to suppress. I looked up into her blue eyes, and was surprised to see her smiling.

"What?" I said in a hoarse voice.

"I see you," she said sweetly. "Your two perfect aquamarine eyes."

I stared at her, I could see her clearly without the blindfold blocking my view. Her big blue eyes looking at me like I was some sort of hero of hers. This was wrong I wasn't a hero, not to her at least, I couldn't be her hero; it was impossible. I put the blindfold back on.

"I have one more question," she said suddenly. I nodded at her to continue. "It's actually more of request.."

"Okay," I stated.

"Kiss me," she whispered. I paled, my heart hammered in my chest. I didn't expect that statement to come out of her lips at all, although I knew I should have expected something like that.

"What?" I asked.

"Kiss me," she said louder her confidence boosted, she smiled gently me. "I care for you so doesn't that mean we could kiss?"

"No!" I practically shouted, the look in her eyes almost broke my heart.

"I'm sorry," I tried to amend quickly.

"It's okay, I should've known that you don't care about me, I'm just a puppet," she said sadly looking down at her black boots.

"I do care about you Xion, more than I should," I replied. She looked back up at me her eyes crinkling at the sides with the wide smile she wore.

"Well, then why don't you kiss me?" she asked again. I fought against a groan of frustration that wanted to come out.

"Because it is complicated there's the caring you have for friends, like I care about you and then there's caring that's more than friends that's when you kiss somebody," I tried my best to explain. But damn her curiosity, I could see the wheels turning in her head.

"I just want one kiss, please Riku, I want to know what it's like," she pouted at me. I tried to think of the consequences of this. I've kissed plenty of girls before back on the island and most of the time it didn't lead to anything. I never felt anything for any of them, but this was Xion, a good friend of mine. An idea crossed my mind suddenly, I grabbed her the arm and drew her closely to me. She looked up at me wide eyed as I lowered my face towards her. I closed my eyes and very gently pressed my lips on her forehead.

I heard her blow out a puff of air. I pulled away from her and let her arm go. She looked up at me with her arms crossed and a glare in her eyes.

"That's not what I wanted and you know it," she said.

I grinned at her. "You said a kiss, you didn't say where, so now you've had a kiss, you can't complain anymore." I said very sternly. She stared at me for awhile.

"Fine, thank you, Riku," she said as she turned around and walked away from me, down more into the ally.

"Your welcome," I said, slowly following her. Where was she going? She stopped suddenly and turned to me again.

"Have you ever kissed anybody on the mouth?" she asked.

"Yes," I said slightly flushed but having no idea why. It didn't matter that I had kissed somebody before, and it shouldn't matter that Xion would know this but I found myself feeling slightly guilty for some odd reason.

"What was it like?"

"It was okay, nothing special," I said, and this made her smile for some reason.

"You know you have really pretty eyes, I wish you would take your blindfold off more often," she said as she walked back towards me, a small smile playing at her lips. I could not keep up with this girls thoughts.

"You know I can't take it off Xion."

"But they're so beautiful," she continued making her way back to me. She reached me about arms length away when she stopped. She reached her arm out, I knew she wanted to remove my blindfold and just this once I'd let her. I closed my eyes and felt her hand reach around the back of my head and tug on the knot that held my blindfold up. I opened my eyes and found that she was standing only inches away from me. Her face scrunched up and the blindfold fell down to the floor.

She had a weird look in her eyes and she stared into mine. I looked straight into her eyes trying to figure out what was going on in her mind. Before I could register what was happening her face smashed into mine as she pressed her lips hard onto mine.

I stood there completely shocked that she would do this, my eyes still wide open could see her tiny face pressed up into mine. Her blue eyes tightly closed. Her arms wrapped around my waist. I knew I needed to push her away, but her mouth started to soften a bit, and I could feel the electricity flowing through my lips. She must have realized I wasn't responding because she started to pull away.

I don't know what possessed me but before she could pull away completely I grabbed her by her tiny waist and pulled her back. I closed my eyes and relished the feeling of her lips on mine. She sighed and I groaned in response. I parted my lips and ran my tongue across hers. She jumped a little at the contact but she understood the message she opened her mouth for me. She tasted like sea salt ice cream and something so her that it made me lose my mind. I grabbed on to her gather wanting to bring her closer to me.

Some kids passed by the ally shouting at one another and I remembered where I was and who I was and who I was kissing. I let her go and jumped away from her. She stared at me her face flushed and her lips red and puffy. Her short hair slightly disheveled. She was panting slightly as was I. I looked down and picked up my blindfold and quickly put it on. My hands shook slightly as I tied it on.

"You should go back to your friends," I said curtly. Trying to still the raw emotion that was flowing through me.

"I'm sorry, Riku," she said shyly. "But I care about you…a lot." I closed my eyes behind the blindfold and exhaled slowly. This was so wrong.

"Well you shouldn't," I said with no emotion.

"Why not?" she yelled, if she wasn't a nobody I could almost believe that she was crying.

"Because I can't care about you!" I yelled back. She looked hurt by my words. She turned around and took off running away from me. I felt my heart break at that fact that despite what I had yelled at her, it was too late I did care about her, in fact I loved her.


End file.
